The present invention relates generally to sensors, to the use of sensor arrays to detect and/or monitor components and/or locations.
Sensors are used for a variety of purposes, including protection of regions (e.g., home security system), detecting conditions (e.g., vehicle speed sensor used in traction control) that cause a computer processor to cause a particular output based on the detected condition, etc.
It is desirable to come up with a sensor system and method that is suitable for a particular purpose, both in size and in ease in construction of the system.